


My Name is Sebastian

by VibrantVenus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Demon Deals, Demons, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Like no I'm serious, M/M, One-Shot, Sad, SebaCiel - Freeform, rlly sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years later, he makes a new deal. A new human, a new face. New.<br/>The ever so asked question is asked, "What is your name?"<br/>A slightly new answer is given, "My name is Sebastian, Sebastian Michealis."<br/>-<br/>Also on Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name is Sebastian

He stared at the man in front if him, short, fat, a receding hairline, and watery blue eyes. Some kind of cardiovascular disease and a recently contracted std. The man probably wouldn't have lived more than three months without him.

"What do you wish of me? Your hearts greatest desire? Surely you wouldn't have summoned me from Hell just for the fun of it?" His lips curl in a smirk, deadly and seductive. The man stutters slightly in his response, "I wish to build an empire, to have a beautiful wife and flowing riches."

So he helps.

He builds the man his empire, lures in a wife for him, decimates his enemies and makes his riches flow. Finally on the tail end of his second month he asks, the ever so asked question,

"What is your name?"

Because the man did not truly care, it was more of a passing curiosity, So he answers, with a slightly new answer,

"My name is Sebastian, Sebastian Michealis."

The man grunts, satisfied with his answer and finishes his meal. But Sebastian didn't pay him any attention. His mind on a certain blue haired boy. The one person to love him, and receive love back since his time as a human. The blue haired boy, who had taught him so many things. Taught him frustration and anger, but most importantly contentedness and love. His blue eyed, blue haired slice of heaven. And not for the first time, he regrets it. He regrets his deal, and his demonic immortality. And fates punish him, he'd take anything, any punishment over the memories of his blue eyed boy.

He turns to the man beside him, now finished with his meal, "Mr. Dawling, I do believe our contract has been finished." With that he crushes the man's head, sipping the soul through the air. It tastes slick and oily, nothing compared to the delight that was his blue eyed boy's soul. His blue eyed boy that didn't deserve the loss.

He leaves the man's so called castle, transforming into a crow and flying to the island he'd taken his blue eyed boy's soul. Sits on the bench the boy had laid on, he wonders what they would be doing now, if his blue eyed boy was alive. He sighs and stands from the bench, he hopes that someday he would forget, but he knows it's a comforting lie. He is a demon, he will never forget.

He was a demon and he missed his slice of heaven, his Ciel.


End file.
